


The Chosen One

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: A/n: I saw some post somewhere about The Chosen One and it dawned on me, I've never written anything really playing that up. So I just had to. And I've really got a thing for underdressed Harry James Potter and messy hair and irritated Draco. Lawd. *Grins* [No beta ~kiz]Warnings: N/A.Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Not my world.





	The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I saw some post somewhere about The Chosen One and it dawned on me, I've never written anything really playing that up. So I just had to. And I've really got a thing for underdressed Harry James Potter and messy hair and irritated Draco. Lawd. *Grins* [No beta ~kiz]
> 
> Warnings: N/A.
> 
> Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Not my world.

* * *

**Draco thought it should be illegal, but** _ **he**_ **w** asn't. Potter was the law after all, wasn't he? He could do exactly what he wanted. Whenever he wanted and no one cared.

Like now.

Walking around in those pitch black joggers, bright white shoes and no shirt.

_Who does he think he is?_ Draco thought in annoyance, tsk-ing quietly as he took another drink of his coffee.

"What?" Pansy questioned without looking up. She couldn't be bothered to look up from her work, so Draco didn't bother answering.

Though he'd like to bitch about it. There Potter was walking around half naked and Draco would wager from how low those pants were resting on his hips - enough he could see the cut of his Adonis' muscle - that he wasn't wearing much underneath either.

_Stupid Potter_. Draco hissed in his thoughts watching the man, not very subtly, call out to a younger boy. A boy that couldn't be much older than ten,  _or eleven,_ Draco thought,  _it_ _ **is**_ _almost time for school._ He trailed his eyes over the child in question watching his face light up and go running straight for Potter.

"Who is that?" He demanded from Pansy, snapping his fingers for her attention after putting his mug of coffee on the table.

"Draco I'm tr-." He started but her words trailed off as soon as she saw, "oh, fuck me."

"Get it together," Draco tutted, "the kid."

"His godson," she answered quickly. Pansy Parkinson knew everything and that was more than enough of a reason for Draco to keep her around. "Why the bloody hell is Potter walking around like  _that_?!"

"Keep your voice down," Draco demanded, sitting back in the patio style chair. Though he was asking the same question,  _why is Potter walking around like that?_

"Probably just got out of training," she added thoughtfully, tilting her head as she watched them across the small walkway of Diagon Alley.

"Training?"

"Word is he working with the Auror Department."

"Oh, of course, he'd be asked to join them for training," Draco sneered, "bloody brat, he is The Chosen One... Golden Boy... Harry Potter, after all."

"Ah, Draco you'll get it in next time," she promised quickly, backtracking her words. Malfoy wasn't listening though, instead, he was focused on what Potter was doing which was getting closer. To them.

The younger boy jabbering away, and Potter listening intently as he grinned down at the child who was waving a piece of yellowed parchment in hand.

"What else do you need, Ted?" Potter asked and Draco quickly looked away, picking up his mug of coffee to take a long sip.

"Potter!" Pansy waves and Draco choked. He had practically inhaled his hot coffee at the exclamation and with wide eyes and a loud cough he could have sworn he was going to die to Potter's bloody name in the middle of Diagon Alley.

He slammed his mug down on the table, Pansy was on her feet in shock staring at the pink-faced Draco, "Oh Merlin!" She yelped reaching for her friend but a set of strong hands had him first.

They had him up and were doing a number on his back.

"Is he okay, Harry!?"

"He'll be alright," Potter's deep voice met Draco's ears and the blonde jerked away instantly, his own hand on his throat and taking a calming breath.

"Drakey?" Pansy asked taking him by the shoulder, "are you okay?"

"I'm bloody fine," he growled and pushed her away, "just coffee."

"Remind me not to order it," Harry smirked, his face in front of Draco's now, they were nearly the same height now, and Draco would be damned if he didn't have to look  _up_ at Harry - just slightly. "You okay, Malfoy?"

"Fine," he answered hastily, and stepped back, his legs hit the chair he had been pulled from and instead of running it over he just stayed still.

Harry grinned before giving Pansy a half armed hug, "crisis averted," he was joking as he greeted her, "how are you, Parkinson?"

Draco knew they had worked together a few times over the years, the off chance he came out of hiding to help around the Ministry. He was considered an expert in Dark Magic, there wasn't much floating around anymore, but it was no secret he had studied Dark Arts after school, two years in France, another in Russia and a three-year stay in the Americas. Draco only knew because it was all over his office at  _The Prophet._

"I'm well," she was saying, before bending just slightly to talk to the smaller man. "And who is your shopping partner?"

"Ah, this is Teddy. My godson."

The young boy offered his hand and a blush, "Edward Lupin."

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes, "he thinks he's a ladies man or something."

Teddy gave a wide grin, bringing Pansy's hand to his lips for a kiss.

"Would you like to join us for lunch, Teddy?" Pansy asked then looked up at Harry, "Potter?"

"Sure," Harry lifted a shoulder before pointing across the street, "I'm just going to step in there and grab a shirt before I subject you all to lunch with us, Teddy could you stay?"

"Thank Merlin, you're liable to give the whole Alley a heart attack if they see you like that any longer," Pansy was muttering showing Teddy to a seat, "this is my friend Draco," she added and Malfoy finally focused on the child and not on his godfather.

Draco offered his hand, and a slight smile, "uh, Draco Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy," Teddy smiled just as wide, giving his hand a shake, before taking the offered seat between him and Pansy.

Draco couldn't help think that meant Harry-Fucking-Potter was going to be sitting right next to him.  _Great._

Pansy was busy clearing the table of her work, and asking Teddy what they were shopping for when Potter hurried back to join them, Draco hadn't said anything and instead sat rigid in his seat, ignoring the glances and looks from Pansy.

Potter came in like a comet, pulling the chair out beside Draco and sitting down with a relaxing sigh, "better, Malfoy?"

Draco turned just slightly with a nod, "doing fine." He answered after clearing his throat. "You?" He quirked his brow, eyeing the white t-shirt Potter was wearing now. It seemed to fit just right and Draco wondered if the man knew what he looked like and did it on purpose.

"Better," he grinned that stupid  _I'm-Perfect-Potter_ grin before turning his attention to the waitress Pansy had waved over.

"We'll have the lunch menus now," Pansy was saying, "and I'd like a glass of tea."

Draco gave a nod in agreement, pushing his almost empty coffee mug away, finally gracing Pansy with a look. He knew what was going to happen the moment he did, but he was better prepared now and able to block his thoughts.

_What's wrong?!_

_Leave me alone,_ was all Draco answered before completely blocking her from his thoughts.

"Malfoy I haven't heard of you in a while," Potter said after their drink orders were placed, "whatcha been up to?"

Draco shifted in his chair, "nothing to note, I suppose." He answered before handing the question back, "anything you've been doing that isn't reported by  _The Prophet_?"

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes, "you've never been one for small talk, Malfoy."

Teddy glanced at them in question, "do you work at the Ministry as well, Malfoy?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow and looked at the younger boy in question, but Harry spoke before Draco could. "Excuse me?"

Teddy blushed, looking down at the table, "I thought that was his name, you called him that."

Pansy's laugh eased the tension that was building, "we're all friends here," she promised and covered Teddy's hand, "he's Draco and I'm Pansy, alright?"

"I'm sorry, Draco," Teddy said quickly giving a serious look to the blonde.

"No harm was done," Draco gave the boy a look, "no I don't work at the Ministry." He added his answer to the previous question.

"Neither does my Harry," Teddy said proudly, "only sometimes, right?"

"Right," Harry sat back in his chair, "just the next few months."

"I had heard you were helping the new recruits."

"We just finished up today," he explained.

"That what I was telling Drakey," Pansy nodded, accepting the glass of tea from the waitress.

"Talking about me, Malfoy?" Harry smirked, looking his arm at Draco with that shit-eating-grin.

"Hardly," Draco snorted, picking at a piece of lint from his jeans. "Pansy was staring at you, and she made note."

Potter clearly didn't believe him, it showed all over his face as he nodded, "right, of course."

"I don't talk about you, because I don't care about you," Draco added and sat up properly in his chair with his menu out to hand to the waitress as she started to take their orders for lunch.

Pansy and Potter shared a look, which Draco ignored, and instead, he focused on the fact Teddy was staring down at his welcome letter. "Is this your first year, Teddy?"

"Yeah, it will be!"

"Mm," Draco hummed softly and reached across the table, picking up the letter, "it's been a long time since I've seen one of these."

"Were you a Gryffindor like Harry?"

"No," Draco shook his head, "I was in Slytherin."

"Oh," Teddy nodded, "Harry said some of the brightest witches and wizards have come from Slytherin, right?"

"That's right," Harry answered, and pushed his hand through his unkempt curly hair.

"He was almost a Slytherin, too," Teddy continued and Harry sucked in a deep breath, "a lot of my family was in Slytherin."

"It's a very respectable House," Draco answered and turned to Potter, "you were almost in Slytherin?"

Harry lifted a shoulder, "wasn't really me, was it?"

"You don't think you'd have made a good Slytherin?"

"Do you?"

Draco stared back passively, not quite sure why Potter gave a fuck what he thought. "What do you mean? Wasn't really me?"

"Inside my head, wasn't me much was it?" Harry lifted a shoulder, his green eyes flitted to silver before looking over Draco's face.

Draco's mouth turned into a sneer, followed by an eye roll, "right, of course, The Chosen One. Good and evil in a man."

"Ha!" Harry laughed, a wide smile on his lips as he shook his head, "the only person I know who would turn an actual hardship into a publicity statement."

"That's my job, innit?" Draco asked dryly, waving his hand between them before he picked up his glass and took a sip from the straw.

"Is that what you do?" Teddy asked, looking at Draco again, "do you write?"

"I report," Draco answered shortly, clearing his throat.

"I want to do that!" Teddy said excitedly, "I write all the time, ask Harry, it's all I want to do."

"He's not lying," Harry chuckled, "he is quite good."

"Something tells me your reading level and his are the same," Draco said under his breath but Harry heard him, and chuckled again.

"Something tells me  _The Prophet_  wasn't your first choice."

"Mm," Draco gave him a sideways look, "what's it like to never be scared of people knowing who you are, Potter? Feel nice?"

"What's it like knowing you made that choice yourself, Malfoy?"

Draco would have tensed at the insinuation, but he knew Potter didn't mean the things from school but from the rumors that had been circulating over the last ten years. Once they changed from  _who_ he was, they quickly started about  _how_ he was. Draco Malfoy the man who spoke his mind, who didn't need anyone, the man who could and would destroy anyone with one article. Potter was right it wasn't necessarily his first choice of career but he made it useful.

"They made those choices on their own I merely reported the truth," Draco said seriously the playful passion of their childhood days falling stagnant.

"I don't fault you," Harry answered Draco's truth with one of his own, "I think it is commendable that you are that type of reporter, granted not a far shot from Skeeter but, surprisingly, your articles are a bit more tactful."

"Careful Potter, you'll earn yourself a spot on my Wall Of Fame."

"Doesn't sound so bad," Harry smiled, "who else lines the wall?"

Draco had a feeling Potter wasn't talking about his news articles, he was talking about something a bit more intimate. "We're in a family restaurant, still haven't learned any manners?"

"Hard to teach an old dog new tricks," Harry winked and sat back when his stuffed burger was sat in front of him. Their previous innuendo ridden conversation now playing second fiddle to his food.

Malfoy watched him for a second until his own plate was put in front of him as well. His thoughts on the question,  _who else lines the wall?_ Draco be damned, Golden Boy Potter could get everything in the world, but he wasn't getting Draco. Not this time. The Chosen One wasn't winning this time.

* * *

" **Mr. Malfoy," followed the door to his off** ice being opened, and his secretary's head peeking in.

"Jane?"

"I have a visitor for you," she smiled softly, "Mr. Harry Potter."

Draco nearly stopped breathing, his eyes grew wide and his secretary quickly backed out of the room closing the door behind her. "He's busy at the moment, but if you'd take a seat he'll be with you shortly." Draco heard her say and silently he made a mental note to get her a raise. Before his thoughts went back to yesterday at their lunch.  _I'll stop by sometime, check out the digs._

Draco didn't imagine it was a true statement, nor that it would happen the very next day.

He blinked at his door and stood up, tidying his office with a wave of his wand before he grabbed his fitted, dark gray sports jacket from the coat rack and slipped it over his rich brown button-up shirt.

He adjusted his tie and pulled the door open, "Potter." He said as soon as their eyes met.

"I was fully expecting a thirty minutes wait," Harry answered as he got to his feet, two coffee cups in hand, "I brought your favorite."

"How do you know my favorite," was all Draco said, standing so Harry could walk in.

"Apparently you frequent the place we were at yesterday," Harry answered, and stepped in, offering the to-go cup to Draco as soon as the door was closed, "that's a very nice color on you, Malfoy."

"Mm," Draco answered, accepting the coffee and taking a sip, "thank you, please sit." Harry did as told, pulling out the chair in front of Draco's desk and crossing his legs haphazardly. "What are you here for?"

"That lasted all of five minutes," Potter grinned, taking a sip of his own drink and Draco hated the fact he was curious what he was drinking as he took his own seat. "But, I'm a man of my word."

Draco hummed softly, "well, this is the office."

"Where the magic happens, you mean?" Harry smiled when Draco rolled his eyes, "also I wanted to thank you for letting us join you for lunch."

"Pansy tends to get what she wants."

"You mean to tell me you didn't want us there?"

Draco scanned Harry as he sat comfortably in his dark jeans and light colored button up, his hair an absolute mess, "I was impartial, children aren't my strong suit - either."

"I could tell," Harry laughed, "he's a good kid, though."

"With a role model like you how could he not be?"

Harry all grins,  _all the time_ , gave another, "almost sounded like a compliment."

"Don't get sarcasm and sincerity confused, Potter."

"Can I take you to dinner?" Harry asked suddenly, glancing at his wristwatch, "no Teddy, just us."

"Why?"

"I..." Clearly, Potter was not expecting that question, and instead of having an answer ready he merely shrugged.

"Not a very good reason, I think I'll pass."

Draco had to admit he had more than a little satisfaction watching Harry 'The Chosen One' Potter struggle to find words, "I just want to take you to dinner, didn't know I needed a reason."

"You do, for me, you need a reason." Draco said calmly, "we're not... we're not the two people that go to dinner together, Potter."

"You don't eat?"

"You know exactly what I mean," the blonde answered dryly with an eye roll, "so, no."

Harry sighed, "how exhausting is it to have that wall up all the time, Malfoy?"

"It's for my protection and everyone else." Draco adjusted in his seat, "I don't do friends, I don't do dates, I don't do people..."

"It's been ten bloody years, Malfoy, at some point, you have to let things go."

"And I'm supposed to believe that's what you're doing now? Yesterday? Letting things go?"

Harry faltered, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he let out a slow breath, "I'll just go," he said as he got up.

Draco wanted to smile triumphantly, he wanted to say he hadn't given in and that he had won but watching Harry Potter with his perfect ass walk away he silently wondered if he had. He stood from behind his desk, "do you have a tie?" He asked to his back, and Harry turned around quickly, "or do you typically go about so underdressed?"

"This is overdressed for me, Malfoy."

Draco could see the smile twitching at Harry's lips. "I imagined, yesterday you were far too comfortable to be walking around that naked."

"Naked?" Harry scoffed, "I had pants on."

"And not a stitch else." Draco quirked an eyebrow, "fine, you can go without a tie. Let me finish this read, though." He added waving his hand.

Harry hovered a moment at the door before pulling up open, "I'll come back by in a bit, I'll just stop in to see Ginny."

"Don't get lost," Draco smarted back his eyes trained to the papers on his desk.


End file.
